Chiki Kicky
by zeepapergod
Summary: A cute wittle romance story that you will probably find disturbingly cute by the time it reaches chapter 3! Muhahahaha! 'evil music and destruction in background which is followed by thunder bolts and lighting and little rabbits with knives stabbing carro


Did the picture show up? Hmm…well it's supposed to be Inez from Arcana hypnotizing you with her gaze so that I can curse. sigh I guess it didn't work. Ah well. I went two months without eating Reese's cups (5'4"; 98lbs. Yes, I'm skinny. So what. Wanna picture? Email me)

I'm look almost exactly like this picture here, but a tiny bit tanner. And my hair is brown. Dark dark dark brown. My eyes are that color though. My hair is about the same length too. Maybe longer, I can't tell. I used to be so light that I could pose as Selene from Underworld, but I got a tan from going to the beach and I live in cali, so of course I would be a little dark. Guess what part of cali? I give you a hint; I go 18 dummy. Still don't know? Federation; Keek da sneak; E-40; Keishia Cole; Tupac; Ha, I threw you off with him. Wow, you know I talk a lot. Maybe I should tone it down. C'ya.

Chiki Kicky

By Digikosalai

Chapter One: Bwihahaha!

"Bwi."

Shadow stirred at the familiar sound.

"Bwiha."

He rolled over, his indigo and crimson tinted hair resting gently against his arm.

"Bwihaha."

His put his pillow on his head, blocking the sound. Feeling triumphant, he fell into a deep sleep once again.

A dark-colored sakura fell gently down.

It was then followed by a small bunchful of blossoms that seemed to be swirling around in mid-air around the silhouette of a petite phantom angel.

Her two massive pigtails blew gently along with the sakura. She jumped into the air, her pure white wings wrapped around her.

She could sense that someone was following her. She dodged most of the red beam that were being shot.

She looked desperately for a hiding place. She held out her palm and a tiny beam of light shot up.

The image of a sleeping black and scarlet male hedgehog appeared. Underneath the image were a variety of readings. She began to glow.

The seraph began to sing.

She was singing a pure song that had no words; just many flowing notes. Like a solitary flute.

She continued to sing until her wings began to disappear.

A shriek then filled the air.

The angel had being struck by her hunter.

Her transformation had not been complete. She had tiny wings still on her back. She clutched her wounded arm and stood up slowly, while slightly swaying.

She saw a small hut and entered it slowly while limping. She winced for she was not used to pain.

Thirty minutes passed.

She managed to escape from her attacker.

She fought sleep; another demeanor she was not used to. Her eyelids slowly closed and she rested her head on a pile of flowers.

A tiny light flickered and a small heart mark with tiny feathers appeared on her forehead.

Her white cloth had disappeared and she was nude.

Shadow opened his eyes slowly as he heard the noise again.

This time it was louder.

And more determined to get his attention.

"BWIHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shadow rotated off of his bed and landed on the irking noise.

It was none other than his sister, Camille, also known as Rouge.

Rouge the Bat.

She had awoken him once again for an unintelligent reason.

"Shadow, I heard a noise outside. Then I saw a flash and-"

"GO-TO-SLEEP." Shadow hissed, his fangs showing above his lip.

"But-"

"I SAID-"

His reply was interrupted by an ear-splitting wail.

It sounded like a phoenix's cry.

They could hear the sound of birds cawing and glass shattering.

The sound was getting closer and closer.

Shadow threw on a light jacket and cursed to himself.

"Why is it that I can't get one nights sleep around here?"

He ran out of the door with a Chaos Emerald in hand.

He could see that the shed door was torn down and the tree next to it was nearly out of the ground.

He heard a peculiar sound; a sound like that of a laser cannon charging.

He turned when he saw a small being lying on the ground, blood surrounding it.

"What the-"

He walked slowly over to the being.

He examined it and noticed that it was a she.

His eyes were slowly tracing the gentle curves of her body and it began to tempt him.

He shook it off and walked closer to her. He could see crimson tears flowing down her cheeks.

She began to move slowly. She winced and rolled over, her injured back revealed.

She had wings protruding from her back. They were covered in blood and debris.

Above her wings were many markings and there was a blood trail that started from her arm.

Shadow took off his coat and wrapped it around her. He lifted her up and then walked to the house.

She was so incredibly light that he almost forgot that he was holding her.

He looked at her face and saw a heart shaped mark with wings on her forehead.

He slowly walked up the stairs, not wanting his frightened sister to see this.

He slid open the door slowly and kept a vigil for his sister.

She was very meddlesome, especially if he found something and this particular something happened to be a badly wounded girl.

He successfully made it into his room without disturbing his sister. He set the girl on his bed and then went into the bathroom.

He came back with a bowl filled with hot water, herbs, and rags.

He rung out one and wiped her face off. She stirred a little and the mark on her head started to shine.

'I wonder if she's-'

He looked at the window.

'An angel.'

He turned back around and he met an emerald gaze.

His heart thumped madly in his chest and the girl wrapped her arms around him tightly. He could feel her breathing and it made his heart beat faster.

She looked up at him and put her lips so close to his that one wrong move would make them touch.

"Genki?"

She smiled as she spoke.

Japanese.

A language that Shadow had rarely ever used because it wasn't needed.

He scrambled his mind for a reply.

He found it.

"Ah, genki yo?"

"Just-fine. Th-thank-you."

She stressed the words slowly as if she wanted them to be perfect.

Shadow smiled and they kissed.

Accidentally, of course.

Me: Okay, that chapter was weee bit short but I'm not that good at describing scenery so yeah. Genki means umm how are you and ah genki yo means fine, thank you fir asking. My Japanese sucks right now, but I am getting there young grasshoppa. Hee hee. I din't curse this WHOOOOOOLLLLLLEEEE chapter 'cuz I'm coolio like that. I promise that this story shall have no cursing! And it won't suck! Promise! Yeah! The review button is right underneath this, so get to typin'!

C'ya! o ME WANT TEA NYO, DIZZY NYO. . SICK TO STOMACH NYO! ME JUST THREW UP NYO…..


End file.
